1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electroluminescent cable. More particularly, the present invention the relates to connectors that are used to join such electroluminescent cables, and power cords, in a proper end-to-end relationship.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Electroluminescent cable is a cool-to-the-touch, bendable, vinyl-coated wire that emits a pleasant 360° softly glowing light. Electroluminescent cable has a flexible wire cable having a solid copper center conductor surrounded by a material which is luminescent in an electric field. A pair of thin filaments or wires are shorted together and helically wound around the luminescent material. The assembly is covered with one or two layers of vinyl or other polymeric insulating material.
When an alternating current is conducted through the center conductor and the pair of filaments, the alternating electromagnetic fields between the conductors causes the luminescent material to glow. Although the electroluminescent cable may be powered directly from an AC power supply, the electroluminescent cable is frequently powered by a DC inverter connected to a battery. The color that is emitted by the cable can vary with the frequency of the AC voltage or current. Usually, the voltage must exceed a minimum threshold voltage before the electroluminescent cable will glow.
Electroluminescent cable technology is relatively new and only within the past few years has electroluminescent cable become available in consumer products. Electroluminescent cable is particularly applicable in those applications that require lengths of glowing lights. As such, the electroluminescent cable can replace those applications that involve LEDs or other lamps.
Unfortunately, in the past, it has been very difficult to connect such electroluminescent cables in end-to-end relationships. A complicated technique of stripping the wires and soldering is required in order to properly connect the cables together. Importantly, it is necessary to avoid damage to the filaments to the electroluminescent wire during the soldering procedure. As such, barriers must be incorporated during the soldering operation so as to avoid such damage. A variety of sleeves are required after the connections are achieved so as to provide the proper insulating characteristics. The sleeves or covers are often difficult to apply in such confined locations. As such, a need has developed so as to provide a connector for electroluminescent cables which allows the electroluminescent cables to be joined in end-to-end relationship.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such electroluminescent cable. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0152126, published on Jul. 14, 2005 to I. Hadar, shows an electroluminescent cable assembly that includes a reel constructed for winding the cable thereon. A supporting member rotatably mounts the reel for permitting the electroluminescent cable to be deployed therefrom. A self-contained power supply is carried by the reel so as to be rotated therewith and so as to supply electrical power to the electroluminescent cable when deployed from the reel.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0213313, published on Sep. 29, 2005 to Baumberg et al., shows an electroluminescent lighting filament having a connector at an end thereof that can be removably connected to a connector at an end of another electroluminescent lighting filament so that the electroluminescent lighting filament may be connected to another electroluminescent lighting filament. A storage spool is provided upon which such electroluminescent lighting filament can be stored and unwound.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0265767, published on Oct. 30, 2008 also to Baumberg et al., provides an electroluminescent cable and method of fabrication thereof. The electroluminescent cable includes a composite core electrode including an elongated flexible metal portion substantially surrounded by one or more layers of a flexible conductive compound. The composite core electrode is surrounded by a dielectric layer, an electroluminescent layer, a transparent conductive layer and a polymer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,639, issued on Aug. 23, 2005 to G. Woodruff, describes an electroluminescent cable connector for mechanically and electrically splicing together a pair of electroluminescent cables. Each cable has a center conductor coated with an electroluminescent phosphor and two fine wires spiraling the length of the phosphor coating. The connector has an insulated base into which the electroluminescent wires are inserted at opposite ends. The electroluminescent wires pass through annular sleeves of conducting material which interconnect the thin outer wires of the pair of electroluminescent cables. An electrically conducting jumper is disposed within an insulating cap so as to have a pair of forked protrusions for mechanically engaging and electrically connecting together the center conductors of the electroluminescent cables when the cap nests within the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,737,633, issued on Jun. 15, 2010 to Y. Zheng, teaches an electroluminescent wire having a continuous base wire that is plated with a metal modified layer. The metal wire is coated with a dielectric layer. The dielectric layer is coated with a luminous layer made of electroluminescent powder to emit light. The luminous layer is coated with a transparent conductive layer. The surface of the conductive layer connects to one to four protective conductive wires and all are enclosed by a fluoroplastics layer. The fluoroplastics layer is enclosed by a plurality of transparent and translucent colorized plastic tubes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for electroluminescent cables which allows the electroluminescent cables and/or power cords to be joined in electrically-connected in end-to-end relationship.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for electroluminescent cables which eliminates the need for soldering the filaments and conductors together.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a connector for electroluminescent cables which avoids the need for the complex sleeving of the separate components during the joining of the cables together.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector for electroluminescent cables which can be easily applied over the electroluminescent cables in a safe, convenient and efficient manner.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector for electroluminescent cables which avoids any snagging of the connector on exterior surfaces.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector for electroluminescent cables which has a very small profile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for electroluminescent cables which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.